


Right or wrong?

by Pickl3lily



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you make a decision you cant help but wonder if it was right or wrong, after her actions in the last guardian, Holly finds herself wondering the same thing. (Moved from ff.net - This was my first fic ever and had many mistakes. I've edited it slightly - mostly the bits that made me really cringe, but kept most the same.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As she finished her story of the person he used to be and looked into his eyes, he felt himself wishing that the events weren’t just being told to him but that he had the memories himself. Holly felt concern growing within her as she saw her friend so distressed, reaching out to lay a comforting hand on his arm, she finally realised how tall this clone was. Artemis would have grown to be this size of course, however, such a dramatic change caused a mixture of feelings to churn in her stomach, one of which being that of mourning.   
  
She had never mourned his passing before as she had refused to give up… He WAS Artemis Fowl after all! But now, seeing him look so… Helpless, she couldn’t help but wonder if she’d done the right thing by bringing him back – had she been selfish? Would he have wanted this? A she sifted through her moral dilemma, Artemis surveyed his… Friend… Huh. That word felt so strange, so new to him that he couldn’t help but wonder if this was all an elaborate joke. ‘No’, he decided.   
  
The emotions he felt as he looked at her and heard her voice were genuine, a part of him knew her and cared for her greatly, it was just buried and would need her help to become unearthed. Oblivious to Holly’s worry that she had defiled his memory by bringing back this memoryless clone, he looked into her eyes and, seeing her pain and love and not knowing what to say, he offered her his first smile since his return. Seeing this small action wouldn’t have meant much to many others but to Holly, It was so much more than movement if facial muscles, it was a start on the road to recovery, hope to once again see her friend who she loved so dearly and more than that, it was a confirmation that yes, she had done the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Covering up the death of Artemis had been surprising easy, as it turned out, much to everyone’s delight. They deserved something to go right! According to doctored files, the person who had died had been an American who bore a startling resemblance to the Fowl heir.  
The main problem had been smoothing it over with the People, who, it seems, were more than pleased to have Artemis out of their hair and furious that Holly had brought him back.

When they had sent LEP retrieval to get Holly, it was expected and she couldn’t help but wonder, as they tried to drag her away from Artemis, why it had taken so long? Of course she didn’t want it, but she certainly knew it would happen, cloning was illegal, no matter who did it. She had admitted to the crime and refused to name any accomplices, after all, he had a wife and child to take care of, she couldn’t let any blame fall on him, especially now he had returned Artemis to her. And to the world, of course.

‘What in Frond’s name is this pulling on my arm, I thought they were taking me back to Haven?’ was the thought that went through Holly’s head as she was lifted from her spot next to Artemis, a strange tugging suddenly appearing on her forearm. She wondered absently what it could be, before hearing her favourite voice ring out in the darkened room. “Put my friend down now, or suffer the consequences.”

There was no panic in his voice but plenty in his chest as his heart was beating like bongo drum, the thought causing a miniscule and thankfully unnoticeable twitch of his lips. ‘Bongos? Honestly!’

Despite his lack of memory, Artemis ad known one thing since his return, and that was that this girl was far too important to him to let her go, he had no idea why, but he had found himself unable to let her leave him, demanded that she stay while he slept and accompanying her to the bathroom… Only as far as the door, which he’d had slammed rather rudely in his face accompanied by mutters that he had no wish to discover.

Seeing his pale face illuminated by a torch was chilling Holly had never been more thankful to be at the boy’s side. Apparently, he still had it, as retrieval released her and slowly backed away… ‘Seriously? Trolls are fine but a pubescent, amnesiac clone us too much for them?’ thought Holly, amused as they turned tail and ran, hearing them shout into their whisper-sensitive mics. The danger having passed, she turned to thank her Arty, but his eyes were closed ad she assumed, rather incredulously, that he had drifted back to sleep already and instead, placed a kiss on his forehead, whispering her thanks to the skin above his eyes before releasing an audible gasp when he pulled her to him and snuggled into her with a quick “Goodnight Holly”, whispered into her skin before he drifted back off to sleep.

Once again, Holly wondered about her choice; Artemis had been seeming to remember things but there were moments, like now, when he did things that were so… Un-Artemis that she found herself wondering who he was. Home. She realised as the warmth and the steady breathing lulled her to sleep; he was her home he may no longer be the same little Arty, be he still made her feel safe like she was coming home.

Maybe one day, she would tell him. Maybe one day, he would tell her. Maybe one day she’d find HER Artemis, but she didn’t mind this one at all. He willingly hugged and snuggled with her, and if his almost inaudible whisperings against the tipe of his ears were anything to go by, he loved her too.


End file.
